exchange students
by cowgirlkitten2000
Summary: Somewhere someone had to have hated her.  After looking forward to the 6 month exchange program.  Somehow she ended up with Hakaru and Kaoru also coming along.  What else could possibly go wrong on this trip? rated M for the just incase
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does.

**Exchange students**

_chapter 1_

Haruhi could not wait. By the end of class today she will be finding out if she qualified for the exchange program this year. She really wanted to go. It wasn't like she disliked everyone of those boys in the host club. But a break would be a blessing this year.

* * *

The end of her freshmen year seemed to come all too soon. After the end of year party had ended. Her father Ranka got propositioned by both Mr .Ootani and Mr. Suou about a arranged marriage between their sons and Haruhi. 

Ranka of course loved the idea. But turned them down. He wanted his daughter to marry for love, and to give her, her own choice in the matter.

Both men couldn't believe it, no matter how much money they offered he wouldn't change his mind. Finally they both relented but the were far from giving up.

Latter that night when Ranka told Haruhi about what had happened that day. She made up her mind to apply for the exchange program.

* * *

The last five minutes of class the teacher handed out the envelopes for exchange students. Haruhi was so excited that she never noticed Kaoru and Hikaru also receiving one also. Somehow they had found out that she had applied and made sure that they also applied for the same place. They could not imagine Haruhi, their favorite toy, leaving for six months. They both agreed not to tell the host club until right before they left so no one else could get in on their little trip to America. 

Out of everywhere Haruhi could have choose to gone, both boys couldn't figure out why she choose a place called Bellevue, Washington.

When the final bell rang, Haruhi jumped out of her seat and ran all the way to the third music room.

Tamaki went straight into a corner to sulk about how his daughter was leaving him for six months during their last year together at Ouran. Kyoya was a bit shocked he never expected her to do this and quickly started to write down ways to make up for lost profits.

Finally when the twins walked into the room. Smirks adorn, everyone knew it could not have been a good sign. But both boys wouldn't let anyone know their secret.

* * *

**AN**: I know its a short chapter. but I already have a couple more chapters written. I will post them when i get reviews or flames. 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does.

**Exchange students**

_chapter 2_

Haruhi wanted to just scream. It was six am. On Wednesday morning and those darn twin maids somehow got into her apartment. One started cleaning the whole place from top to bottom, while the other was repacking her bags. Haruhi still didn't know what was in the other three bags by her door either. She was pretty sure that they couldn't be hers. There was no point in trying to stop those two, but she sure as heck wanted to know who gave them keys to her home.

This week just went from bad to worse. It did not help finding out Monday morning at school that Hikaru and Kaoru were also going to be exchange students at the same school. Now this also. Could her life get any worse then this?

Finally it was Friday, the day to leave. The twins picked her up early from the apartments. Half asleep, they dragged her into the waiting limo. She was sure she never remembered getting dressed. The whole morning so far was nothing but a blur.

Arriving at Tokyo International Airport, Haruhi wanted to scream. There was Tamaki already crying his eyes out, screaming about how his only daughter was running off with his sons, leaving him all alone with mother.

Haruhi gave up trying to get him to calm down. Quickly giving everyone hugs though Hunny was reluctant to let go since he never gets to see her much anymore. She could not help but pray that the twins would behave for the nine hour flight there.

She couldn't believe the twins. But thinking of it she wasn't much surprised. Those two insisted on bringing their own private jet, though the inside looked more like their bedroom then anything else.

Two hours into the air dinner was served. It was strange looking but Haruhi ate it non the less. It was very delicious. After the meal she curled up on the bed near the back of the plane and started to read her book. She was still a bit shocked that the twins haven't bothered her at all yet. Though she was sure they had to be scheming something.

Not to long after she laid there she fell asleep. At that time Hikaru walked back there to let her know that they were landing soon and they needed to sit down and buckle up for landing. Very softly he walked over to Haruhi and took the book out of her hands and shook her awake to let her know.

* * *

_AUTHOR NOTE: I am looking for a beta for this story. Cause my grammer sucks well so does my spelling but hey i got spell checker :P So if anyone is interested please let me know. Next chapter will be out soon. Thank you for all the reviews so far. I know its not long but I've already got more typed up for the next chapter. It was just a good place to stop before they got off the plane._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does. **

**Exchange students**

_chapter 3_

Once off the plane, they were to meet up with the Japanese teacher from the school and the students they would be staying with.

Walking up to the adult holding a sign for Bellevue Private High, was a very young looking teacher. She looked to be no older then thirty at the most, long sandy brown hair with brown eyes. Upon noticing the three teens exiting from the private airway section, she walked over to them and introduced herself and the teens behind her; "Konechwa, I am Miss. Smith, and this is Brandon, Nick, and Christine."

Haruhi could already tell how this trip was going to go. Brandon and Nick were identical twins also. Short blond hair, lean muscular build, blue eyes, and an air that just screamed trouble. The boys had on loose fitting faded demem cargo pant jeans, skin tight black shirt, with a dark red button up short sleeve shirt left open. Haruhi was having a hard time pulling her eyes away from the two boys. This did not go un-noticed by either set of twins. One set held smirks while the other set was scowling.

The other person that was introduced was a young lady named Christine. She was roughly five foot three inches, strawberry blond hair that hung with slight curls all the way to her mid back, and bright blue eyes. She was very petite but with curves at all the right places. She was wearing a dark blue sun dress with a modest v-neck that only showed very little cleavage. Showering all three of the new students with a dazzling smile left each one knowing that they would get along very well. Haruhi almost burst out laughing as she saw the annoyed look on her face as Nick and Brandon tried to hang off her arms. She could almost see the same tick on her forehead that she herself often wore that to her own twins doing the same thing.

The only problem Haruhi could see was Christine lived next door to Brandon and Nick. That meant that Kaoru and Hikaru would be way too close for her comfort.

The house Haruhi was going to be staying at was simply amazing. A beautiful two story home with six bedrooms, five bathroom, two kitchens, a game room, hot tub and indoor pool out back. The yard was landscaped very nice with half of it surrounded by a white picket fence, fencing in the pastor with six pure breed horses running around. Christine showed Haruhi her room. She was taken back by how big it was. It was easily the size of her apartment, with a balcony that over looked a lake.

Christine laughed at the expression on Haruhi's face. It was priceless. Even she admitted she had the same look on her face when she first moved into this house with her father after her mother passed away.

Hikaru and Kaoru were a little disappointed. They would be staying in a nice eight bedroom, five bathroom house. It seemed so small in comparison to their own house. They were even given separate rooms, not like they were going to use one of them.

Quickly three months passed by. Something called a home coming dance was in three weeks. Hikaru and Kaoru had been working very hard ever since they found out. They wanted to make to the perfect dress for Haruhi. So together they were designing one. Most of their time now was spent at one of their mothers studios she had near here to work on it. They even convinced Christine to put of shopping for dresses as long as they made one for her also. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to have a personal dress made by the Hitachiins.

Christine said a quick bye to Haruhi saying she had to run to town real fast. Haruhi knew something was up. The twins had not bother her at all for two weeks now. She had plenty of study time and free time without them. She had to admit to herself it was a bit lonely without them hanging around her constantly.

Nick and Brandon were getting a little ticked off at Hikaru and Kaoru. They were sneaking off everyday and half time Christine was with them. They could not figure out what was going on, but they were sure it couldn't be any good. Both agreed to follow them and find out what was happening.

They were not prepared for what they found though. Standing outside the door the three entered all they could hear was grunts and small moans. Thinking the worst the burst open the door. They stood shocked. Christine was up on a platform looking like a pin cushion. Hikaru and Kaoru dotting around her making last minute alters to her dress.

Now Christine was normally a nice, calm person. Though with the tick on her forehead both boys new they were in trouble. Calmly walking up to Nick and Brandon they weren't prepared for the hard slap to the face or the screaming that followed it. After receiving many bruises she finally calmed down from the beating she was giving them. With the strength she had from her anger, Christine threw both boys right out the door.

Kaoru went over to her and calmed her down enough so they could finish up and get back home. Now red in the face form embarrassment, Christine quickly agreed. Hikaru smirked at Kaoru's face. He could tell he had a crush on Christine. Now he just had to set the two up. After two more hours the dresses were done. Giving a call to their mother they had her send out matching accessories for the girls.

Dragging Nick and Brandon down to the car on their way out, they finally made it back home. Only one more week to go till the dance.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I KNOW I'M KIND OF RUSHING THINGS, IT should SLOW DOWN A LITTLE BIT SOON._


End file.
